


Of Lovers and Murderers

by Loki_said_kneel



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir!Loki, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Exhibitionism, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom, healer!loki, kind of, loki loves reading, several rounds, thor has books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: The highly requested sequel to Of Beast and Victims.After Loki stayed in Asgard, failing his rite of passage, he kept away from Thor as promised. They are about to meet again though. It's time to talk and possible do other things as well.





	Of Lovers and Murderers

**Author's Note:**

> So. I did finished this in a week as promissed but it took me a long time to edit. Exams and work just drained me and well...I couldn't. So here it is. And you will be pleased to hear, I have decided to write a third part as well. I am six pages in and there's even more smut than in this. Also - this is 18 pages long and it's by far my longest one shot. Though is it really a one shot? Eh. Enjoy.

Thor kept his word. He bought Loki a little cottage not far from where they met. He gave him some money to refurbish the place and to start his living, but he never visited him, and Loki never searched for him. The Jotun had decided to use his skills and knowledge to make healing potions and mix herbs into teas that he could sell on a market in the famous Golden City.

It took him a while, but people got eventually used to him and they greeted him when he walked past them, getting ready to set his stall. He would earn enough to get by and that was fine by him. He was content like this and he rarely missed any of the luxuries provided by his previous life. He visited one of libraries and he spend his evening reading, unless he had to pick up herbs that could only be picked up at night.

“Can you mix me more of your Goodnight tea?” Lady Sigyn requested of him, filling her basket with his merchandise.

“Of course. I will have it ready by Friday.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “Anything else you might need?”

“Someone to help me pick a fabric for my dress,” she joked. Sigyn had a nice warm laughter that Loki learned to love soon after they met. She had no idea about his origin or how he got here and she only asked him once on a fair Thursday afternoon. He didn’t tell and she never asked again. No one knew. Just Thor and he seemed to be keeping his secret well so far.

“What is the occasion?” he enquired, grateful for her company.

“My family is hosting a ball. They want me to get married,” she sighed out, shaking her head disapprovingly. “My father knows the king. He is in the royal council, you know? I think he hopes that I would marry king’s son. Prince Thor.”

“I see,” Loki mumbled, trying to sound neutral, though the wording itself remind him of Thor. It was months, but he never forgot about him. Sometimes he touched himself, thinking of the man. Remembering the way Thor’s fingers made him feel and his tongue...oh his tongue. Loki forced himself to stop thinking about him now, before his body did something to make it show.

“I know you don’t care about royalty and that you don’t know him, but he is nice. I practically grew up with him. He was pretty annoying as a teenager, but he grew up to be kind and one day he will be a great king. He changed a lot lately though. No one knows why.” She shrugged.

“Oh,” Loki only muttered.

“Yes, well. It is what it is. I know I should be grateful. I could be the next queen, but...,” she didn’t finish the sentence.

It hanged in the air for couple of seconds before Loki concluded: “But you don’t want to be a queen.” She nodded her head and Loki remembered that he wanted to be a king once. But it felt like a thousand years ago. He also wanted to kill an Asgardian. Now he is one of them and he loved the fruitful realm.

“Yes,” she admitted. “Can you help me pick the fabric? The market’s nearly over.”

“I would love to help you. Let me clean the place and I will catch up with you.” She thanked him and headed out while Loki cleared the herbs and their mixtures, putting them back into his large basket and old rucksack he brought to this realm. He saw Sigyn looking over some expensive brocade fabrics of various colours. The seller was keen to help her, knowing very well of her status (and fortune) and he only blinked at Loki when he approached them.

“What do you think?” she showed him a light pink brocade with white and golden floral pattern.

“It would compliment your hair.” Sigyn had bright blond hair as many Aesir, but her skin was lighter than was typical around the realm.  

“But?” she lifted her finely shaped eyebrow. “Speak freely, dear Loki. You know I value your opinion.”

“Your skin is fair. You should embrace your differences. Pick something bolder. I quite like the emerald green silk over there.” Loki pointed at the fabric.

“I never liked myself in green, but you would be lovely in it.” Loki didn’t reply. He smiled softly, remembering the expensive dark green suit he had back in Jotunheim.

“Can we get...let’s say...five yards of it?” Sigyn asked the seller when he stayed silent, remembering his old life. “And this crimson brocade with golden flowers. Six yards. Maybe add some cream silk. Eight yards, I can always use some.”

“Of course, Lady. Would you like it delivered to your villa, or would you like me to cut it now?” the man quickly grabbed the three rolls of fabric.

“Cut it now, please. I want my seamstress to start working on it as soon as possible,” she explained and the man nodded before getting to work.

“Are you going to have her made two dress for you and then pick the one you like more?” Loki was curious when he came back to reality.

“Oh no, the green silk is for you. I want you to come. You always take such a good care of me, Loki. I want to take care of you now. Plus, you should be around people more often.” He tried to protest, but she didn’t let him.

“Do you know where I live?” she asked when the seller folded the fabrics into her basket over Loki’s herbs.

“I do,” he replied hesitantly.

“Come. Visit me tomorrow morning at nine o’clock. My seamstress will take care of you. I tend to get bored at balls, it will be better with you around. Maybe you’ll charm some lady,” she winked at him, but Loki just rolled his eyes.

“I am not interested in any ladies, Sigyn.”

“A noble lord then.” She giggled, touching his arm lightly. “I am worried about you sometimes. You live all alone in that forest.” She sighed, her voice was soft and gentle, and it made him smile.

“I don’t mind the solitude. It gives me time to read.”

They both went home then, Loki’s journey much longer than hers. It took him around an hour to walk to the market and back every day, but he thought it kept him fit and he often collected herbs and other useful plants along the way. He was happy like this.

He reached the humble house before the sun even started to set and he was no longer surprised to find a small pile of books sitting on a wooden bench on his porch. He started finding them soon after he moved in. It only took about three weeks or a month possibly before the first book appeared in front of his door. He was quite sure they were gifts from Thor. He was the only one who knew he lived here at the time and Loki did mention he would miss his books if he stayed here, but he didn’t understand. Thor had every reason to hate him. Why do this?

They were strange books with colourful covers. He had never seen any of them in the library and Loki was educated enough to know they were from Midgard.

He heard tales about Thor. About the way he left here and there and about his human friends that he fought alongside when. The people from the market also told him about Thor’s powers. He figured that the ability to fly is the reason why he never saw him bring any of the books to the cottage, but he was sure it was better that way. They agreed to it. But if what Sigyn was saying was true...Thor is going to be at the ball.

Could he really say no to a Lady? He was no longer a Prince. He was barely a citizen. They might had been on friendly terms, but it didn’t mean he could just do whatever he pleased. No, not accepting was simply not possible. He could not afford to lose her good graces. He was going to get the new clothes, visit the ball, greet her and disappear before Thor decided to tell everyone of his true nature.

Loki scooped the pile of four books and he went inside. The place was filled with strong smell of lavender. It was in season and Loki was getting ready to start selling small pouches filled with the herb to repel the moths. He also used it in many calming and antiseptic mixtures, all very popular in the town. He checked the drying herbs and he prepared himself dinner of freshly baked bread with crunchy crust, goat cheese and chives from his garden. It was simple, but he enjoyed the taste. He ate a handful of blackberries afterwards, still very fond of Asgardian fruit, and he went through the books.

Coriolanus by William Shakespeare; Thor often brought him some of his books, he enjoyed them, and he always wondered whether Thor liked them as well or if he just assumes Loki is the type who would.

The Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde. The book had a strange cover, but Loki found it tempting. He read the synopsis on the back of the book and he was already sure he would like it.

Soundless by Richelle Mead. The book was labelled as young adult and the cover was a picture of a dark-haired girl in white flowy gown.

Last one was The Great Gatsby by F. S. Fitzgerald. The cover was a very realistically captured picture of a man and a woman. This one looked like something he would enjoy as well.

He settled for The Picture of Dorian Grey and he took the book outside to read on his porch with a glass of lavender lemonade while the air was still pleasant. He was captured by the story immediately. The author had a funny way of using words and Loki was quite sure he could be friends with him. He read until the sun set and then he washed himself thoroughly in the stream, thinking of Thor, before he went to bed. He dreamt about their night together.

Sigyn awaited him with a smile on her face, warm tea and tasty biscuits. She asked him to pick a style, when the seamstress was taking his measurements.

“I don’t really know.” He shrugged.

“I can never tell wherever you prefer male clothes or something a bit more feminine,” she noted, running her fingers over the silk.

“I wear what I like,” he replied simply. “I like lose clothes, though. I guess you can call it feminine.” Something flashed in her eyes and Loki frowned. He knew her good enough to realize it might not be a good thing.

“Come here.” She motioned to him to follow her to a desk and he did even though the seamstress was mumbling in what could be hardly describe as content. Sigyn took a piece of yellowish paper and a quill. She dipped it in ink and she quickly drew a figure before dressing it. She drew wide trousers, that could be even mistaken for a skirt and a short collarless jacket that opened in front. She added a high ruffled collar to a shirt under it and Loki eyed it carefully. He grabbed the quill and added ruffled cuffs that would peak from under the sleeves of the jacket.

“What about golden embroidery here?” Sigyn pointed to the bottom hem of the jacket and Loki drew a line of floral pattern as neatly as possible.

“It could be on the sides of the trousers as well,” he said without thinking. He nearly punched himself a second later. He was in no place to be adding golden embroidery to his clothes. He was no longer a prince. Lady Sigyn didn’t seem to be offended though.

“Oh yes. Absolutely!” She turned to the seamstress. “Would you manage to finish it in time for the ball?” The woman assured her it would be no problem and Sigyn offered Loki some tea when they sat down. She started talking about Thor almost immediately and he felt rather uneasy.

 

 

A young boy delivered Loki his outfit the morning of the ball and the Jotun gave him a coin for his trouble. The kid seemed to be grateful for it and took off again back to the city with wide happy eyes.

Loki took the clothes out of paper it was wrapped in and he ran his fingers over the green silk. He was happy in his new life, he was, but he realized missed this a little, though it surprised him. Expensive fitted clothes. There was something about having something made just for him.

“You are not a prince,” he reminded himself, before leaving to wash himself thoroughly.

He slipped on the white chiffon shirt first. It only had a button behind his neck and on the cuffs, but otherwise the front was a one piece of beautiful seen through fabric. He put on the trousers next, running his fingers over the embroidery. They were a bit higher than what he was used to, reaching up to his waist, but it looked nicely with the shirt. Then he put on the jacket, that covered most of the sheer parts, only leaving a teasing line in the middle of his chest. Good. Very good. He looked at himself in the mirror and he knew there was no way anyone could miss him. He had to leave, before Thor notices him, but it was a shame to hide when was looking like this. He would probably never got to wear it again.

No time to regret anything now. He smoothened his clothes and he called for his seidr to teleport him closer to the edge of the forest. He was careful not to get seen and he rarely used his magic since he ended up living here, but he didn’t want to get sweaty before even reaching Sigyn’s home.

The place was already swirling with people and the soldiers by the gate looked a little confused when they saw he came on foot. They checked his invitation and let him go, ignoring their suspicion.

The ballroom was a vast space filled with flickering candlelight. It painted the room in shades of oranges and yellows that were so very kind to Loki’s complexion. It reflected in the green silk he was wearing, and it gave his raven hair brown shades. He cut his hair a little before he left, and it only reached his shoulders. It was wavy, and it embraced the sides of his face in the most complimenting way. He was beautiful and everyone in the room noticed. He looked different with his dark hair and pale skin and his outfit was nearly extravagant and yet so fitting for him. It was impossible to miss him. It was different to the attention he got back home and a part of him enjoyed it.

Curious looks were all he got though. No one talked to him and he just wandered from corner to corner, looking around to see Sigyn…or Thor. Neither one of them were anywhere in sight and a part of him considered the possibility of them being somewhere together. Maybe talking or kissing…or desperately fucking against a wall. Loki shook his head. He was a quite sure Sigyn wouldn't let Thor do this to her. She’s not Loki.

He considered what would happen if she really did end up marrying Thor. Would he have to leave? Would Thor forgive him? And could he let go of the jealousy that was creeping into his consciousness.

“Loki!” Sigyn called at him and he turned around to see her in the brocade he helped her pick. She was glowing, and she was without Thor. Loki couldn’t help but feel relieved.

“Lady Sigyn.” He bowed his head.

“Oh please, none of that, my dear friend.” She grabbed his elbow, tugging him along with her. “I have the most terrible shoes.” She lifted her skirt a little to reveal a pair of high heel shoes.

“They look awfully uncomfortable,” he said with compassion.

“Oh, and it’s even worse when you wear them!” She shook her head. “Prince Thor is very tall. Maybe even taller than you.” She looked at him curiously. “But not much. It’s hard to tell with all his flying. But you, my dear, look beautiful. Everyone is talking about you. They think you are a prince or something.” She giggled, and he froze.

“Do they?” he tried to sound amused.

“Yes. Silly, isn’t it?” She kept laughing.

“Very,” he agreed, forcing himself to laugh along.

“I told them you are my friend, but I think they still think you are an aristocrat.” She shrugged.

“I think you might get a few marriage proposals before the night is over.”

“I am not interested in those more than you are. Is the prince here?” He looked around again, getting ready to flee.

“No, but I think we will be able to tell when he arrives.” Loki wasn’t sure what she meant at first, but when a thunder sounded outside and he could see a figure appear in front of the window, he understood.

Thor was here and he was heading inside.

“Quick, help me walk there so I can greet him.” Sigyn tugged on his elbow a little.

“Lady Sigyn, I don’t think it would be appropriate for me to accompany you. I am a mere peasant at the end of the day. Even if you dressed me as a prince.” She frowned at him.

“Loki, you may pretend to be a peasant, but I am not stupid. I know you are well educated. Most of the people on the market cannot as much as read. I don’t know where you got that education or why you live the way you live or where you came from, but you are not a peasant. Come.” She didn’t allow any more of his fussing.

Loki braced himself for any horrific scenarios he could come up with. Would Thor yell at him? Would he attack him? He kept bringing him the books, so he probably didn’t hate him, but he was clear when he said he never wanted to see Loki again.

“Your highness,” Lady Sigyn let go of Loki, bowing when Thor reached the door, he smiled at her, nodding his head in greeting.

“It’s lovely to see you, Lady Sigyn.” He turned to Loki to greet him, but his words froze on his tongue. How?

“May I introduce my personal healer, Loki?” Sigyn motioned towards the man standing next to her and Thor frowned.

“A healer?” He lifted one of his eyebrows and Loki had to fight the urge to teleport himself anywhere but here. “I hope you are not threatened by anything, Lady Sigyn.” It was strange choice of words, but Loki got the message and he answered for her.

“I can assure you about Lady Sigyn’s wellness. There is no reason to be worried.”

“I am happy to hear that.” Thor’s voice was cold, and he seemed to be cautious even with Loki’s assurance. Loki excused himself, leaving the two alone. His knees were weak, and he felt like crying. The truth is, he imagined what it would be like if he met Thor.

He sometimes hoped the man would come to the stream or maybe to his cottage. He imagined Thor would wait, standing there with another pile of books and Loki would make them tea and they would talk and maybe he would come again and maybe they would make love again...but he could keep his word. Thor never wanted to see him again and he could honour that. He wasn’t ungrateful.

He disappeared into the garden. It was packed with colours and smells and Loki couldn’t help but sit down under one of the trees and watch everything from distance. He would leave soon, but the air was fresh and warm, and he wanted to enjoy it for a little longer. He closed his eyes after a while, letting the soft breeze play with his hair.

“What are you doing here, Loki?” He heard a voice above him. He opened his eyes to see Thor staring at him with a frown. Thor looked ravishing in his outfit. He was in deep red tunic and golden armour with black leather trousers that clung to his muscular legs.

“I was invited by Sigyn,” he replied simple, trying to appear cool.

“Why?”

“She values me.” Loki crossed his arms across his chest and he sounded offended.

“Is this another trick?” Thor’s voice was harsh, and it made Loki groan.

“Why would it be, Thor? I kept my word. I kept my distance. You are the one who keeps bringing books, you can’t keep your distance.” The prince flinched.

“How do you know they are from me? I always fly in when you’re away.” The Jotun rolls his eyes.

“Who else would be bringing me books? Do you think I am stupid?” Thor sighed and sat down next to Loki.

“No. I think you’re unusually smart, that’s why I am worried.” Loki looked up at him quickly.

“Is that a compliment?” he teased.

“Don’t push your luck.” Loki smirked, and they just sat there for a while, staring into distance.

“I missed you,” Thor whispered after a while.

“You said you never want to see me again,” Loki reminded him.

“You tried to kill me,” Thor fired back.

“That’s fair.” Loki shrugged and there was a silence for a bit again. It was Loki who broke it this time.

“Why do you bring me those books?”

“They were the only thing you mentioned when I asked you to stay.”

“You remember?” The healer was honestly surprised. Thor rested his head against the tree and he looked at Loki.

“I remember everything from that night.” Loki pulled his knees to his chest.

“Me too,” he admitted. “I haven’t been with anyone since...you.”

“Really?” Loki only nodded his head in agreement and Thor couldn’t suppress a smile. “Loki...I... would you like to get out of here?”

The Jotun bit his lip, this was hardly a bright idea. He should say no before he tangles himself into this mess even more, but it’s so hard to decline with Thor looking at him like this.

“Ok.” Thor jumped to his feet, pulling Loki up along with him and he grasped his lithe body tight.

“Hold onto me, please.” Loki reacted to this by wrapping one of his arms around Thor’s neck and threading the other one under his arm. Loki then grabbed his wrists, locking them over Thor’s strong body. The Aesir prince smiled. “Yes, very good.” He spun his hammer and they took off.

Loki kept his eyes closed but feeling the wind in his hair made him open them. They were not too high, but the feeling was still one of the strangest experiences of his life. They flew over the trees of the forest and he could even see the stream where the two of them met. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He held onto Thor even after they landed in front of his little house and he could feel ground under his feet.

“Are you alright?” The Asgardian asked, surprisingly gently. Loki nodded his head, shifting a bit further from him.

“Quite alight. Thank you. Do you want to come in now?” Thor followed the man silently. They were both a bit unsure about this, but they couldn’t lose anything.

“You look beautiful today. Has anyone told you? The green silk looks lovely on you.” Loki smiled, hearing the words behind him.

“Thank you,” the Jotun retorted simply.

Thor closed the door behind him and he looked around the place. He only saw the inside once, when he bought the place, but it was empty then. Now it felt like home. The fireplace nearly died out, but Loki already put another log in and he raked through the sleepy coal to wake up some sparks. The cottage smelled of herbs heavily. Loki was used to it, but Thor found it almost overwhelming.

Loki shrugged off his silk jacket and he placed it carefully over one of the chairs. Thor noticed that Loki’s chest got a little broader and he actually started to look manlier, even though he never finished his quest to prove his manhood. The Asgardian liked it. His eyes roamed Loki’s practically naked chest as it was only covered by sheer white material.

Loki noticed the way he was looking at him, but he didn’t weaver in his confident stance. This too appealed to Thor.

“You already know I haven’t been with anyone since that night…have you?” the healer dared to ask. He tried to hide his vulnerability in his voice, but he wasn’t very sure he managed it. Thor hesitated.

“Yes,” he admitted after a while.

“I can’t say I am surprised,” Loki stated without emotion.

“It actually wasn’t a very good experience,” Thor chuckled. “I imagined you several times and it got me into trouble. Lady Jane slapped me when I accidentally cried out your name. My father is still angry about her family breaking all deals with us.” One of the corners of Loki’s lips lifted in amusement.

“Glad to leave an impression,” the Jotun joked.

“Well I don’t always get into life or death situation while laying with someone. It does happen though.” Loki was openly laughing at this.

“Not the first time someone tried to kill you after you fucked them, mhm? You should think about that.” Loki teased him, walking towards the man.

“I guess you are right,” Thor agreed. His body tensed when Loki approached him, and the Jotun put his hands on his shoulders, rubbing them lightly to loosed it.

“I am really sorry about what happened.” Loki looked down. He wasn’t brave enough to look into those bright blue eyes while apologizing. He was too ashamed of what he was. “If it makes it any better, I don’t really think I would have killed you if you didn’t wake up.”

“You think?” Thor lifted his eyebrows.

“Who knows what would really happen. I don’t like _ifs._ ” Thor nodded his head.

“It does make it better.” Loki smiled, still rubbing his shoulders. His forehead nearly rested on Thor’s chest when he stood like this, but it was only just. There was still half an inch of space, or maybe less and even though the closeness felt like a touch, it really wasn’t like it.

“Good. Will you kiss me now, or are we going to pretend that we don’t crave each other?” This was all Thor needed to connect their lips. It felt like forever and perhaps in some way it was forever. And that painful infinity was over. They were together again and even though their last encounter should had brought pain, the memories were solely joyful in both of their minds. Thor didn’t even think it was possible, but his lips missed Loki’s, and everything felt alright now. Maybe it’s true that our sexuality and desire can get us into dangerous situation. And perhaps the weirdest thing out of all of these was that he trusted the Jotun not to hurt him.

The kiss was soft and sweet. They took their time, not caring about the fact that they should be at some party. They needed this, they deserved this.

Loki moved his arms a bit further up and he curled them around Thor’s neck. The Asgardian didn’t realize it at first, but he kept his arms hanging, not touching the other man, though he dreamt about touching him on countless occasion.

“Touch me,” Loki whispered into his mouth. And Thor did. He put his large hands on his hips, as if he was just trying it out. As if he was the one who was a virgin last time they met. Loki leaned even closer to the large man, feeling his arousal growing against his thigh. Thor was in fact half hard from the moment he saw the green silk hugging Loki’s lovely arse, but his outfit made it hard to see for others. Loki’s, on the other hand, left nothing to imagination, especially since he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Thor dared to put one of his hands to the back of Loki’s neck, gently tilting his head back a little as he dived into the kiss with full force. He sucked on the Jotun’s lower lip, making him moan. Loki gripped some of his blond hair between his fingers when their tongues touched, he could feel Thor grasping the soft fabric of his shirt and he pulled away to chide him.

“Careful, Lady Sigyn had it made for me and it is my finest shirt.” A cheeky smirk spread over Thor’s lips.

“I better take it off before I rip it then,” he teased, already pulling Loki’s shirt up. The younger lad chuckled, lifting his arms up. Thor undid the little button behind his neck and the shit was off before Loki managed to blink.

Thor kneeled in front of him next, the little cheeky smirk still playing on his lips as he touched the outline of Loki’s prominent manhood thought the dark green fabric, it made the healer whine and push involuntarily against Thor’s fingers.

“These seem a bit too tight as well, I should get you out of them too. Just in case. Wouldn’t want to damage it, right?” Loki just nodded his head, unable to say something. Thor found the set of hooks and eyes on the side and quickly unfastened them, pulling the fabric down Loki’s legs next. Thor took of his shoes as well and there the boy was, stark naked and gorgeous. There was only candle light and moon lighting the room and it reminded the Prince of Asgard their first night when he admired Loki’s skin by the fire. He saw different shades on the cream skin today, but he loved them just as much as he loved any other.

“Turn Jotun for me,” Thor whispered, still kneeling on the ground. He ran his hands up Loki’s thighs.

“What?” Loki frowned.

“I want to see you in your true form. Don’t hide from me.” Loki was too surprised to let out a snarky reminder that Thor was the one who wanted him to hide in the first place, instead he let it slide and he allowed the illusion to fall. It was strange. He rarely turned Jotun and if so, it was only for a couple of minutes at most.

“You’re beautiful like this, too, you know? I don’t think I told you the last time,” Thor’s fingers grazed his navel and Loki couldn’t turn his sight away from the kneeling man.

“You didn’t.” Thor smiled at his respond.

“My apologies. Can I make it up to you?”

“Please,” Loki wailed when Thor’s fingers curled around his erection. He put a hand on Thor’s shoulder to steady himself and thank Norns he did, because Thor brought the tip to his lips next, running his tongue over the sensitive head and Loki nearly yelp.

“Oh Thor,” he moaned when the prince took him into his mouth, surprisingly skilled at it. He would run his tongue over the pulsing vein and then he would suck him in next moment, creating a variety of sensations and changing them quickly, not leaving Loki any time to recover.

The Jotun tried to push Thor away, so he wouldn’t cum into his mouth, but it had the very opposite effect. Thor tighten his grip on his side and his other hand caressed Loki’s bum greedily. He traced one of his saliva covered fingers around Loki’s entrance and it undid him. Loki cried out Thor’s name, gripping his hair to the point when it was painful, and he came. Thor had to hold him steady, so he wouldn’t just fold to the ground.

He swallowed everything which cause Loki to whine again. What a sight. He had the heir of the realm on his knees a drop of cum still trailing down his chin. Loki forced him back to his feet, kissing the man hungrily. Thor’s golden breast plate felt cold against his naked skin, especially his sensitive nipples. It was almost painful to push his body against it.

“You’re overdressed,” Loki complained. “It’s my time to undress you.” He stepped back a little and he started fiddling with all the buckles and straps that kept the heavy iron piece on Thor’s body. Loki thought that it must be very uncomfortable to wear something like this even though it was obviously not real gold. He let the piece fall with a clink and he started pulling his dark red tunic up right after.

It was a little wet with Thor’s sweat, but he didn’t care. There was actually something very exciting about sweaty Thor. Or maybe it was just the fact of knowing what got him sweaty in the first place. He let his fingers touched the glistened skin as he pulled the fabric up and over his head and he let his fingers wander around the muscular torso again.

Thor really was the perfect specimen. If he killed him all those months ago and brought his body as a sacrifice for his father, it would bring him glory among other Jotuns, but it would also steal the world of this flawless man.

“Like what you see?” Thor asked, standing still as the younger one ran his thumb over one of the pink buds on his chest.

“Mhm,” Loki hummed. “I think I could stare at you for eternity,” he admitted.

“Well we can do that, or I can grab you and throw you on the bed and ravish you.” Loki blushed at his words, but he made no inquiry to stop him and so Thor crouched down a little to grab the back of Loki’s thighs and lifted him off the ground. The blue man wrapped his legs around Thor and he allowed him to carry him to his bed where the Asgardian kept his word and threw him onto it, before releasing him of his trousers and throwing them to the corner of the room.

He crawled between Loki’s legs that were open and inviting.  

He started planting little kisses across the skin of Loki’s neck, earning quiet whispers of content from the Jotun.

“These lines,” Thor said after sucking one of them. “What are they?”

“Heritage lines. Jotuns can read them. They tell you everything from when I was born to my rank. They change a little throughout our lives depending on what happens to us.” He took Thor’s hand and brought it to where his heart was beating heavily.

“Do you see this?” The mark looked like a complicated pattern made of Nordic knots. It was both mesmerizing and worrying, because it looked cracked. The distance between the two halves was small but it was there. “This was my royal crest. I was born with it. When I didn’t return to Jotunheim after three months as I was supposed to, it ripped. I am no longer a prince,” Loki explained. Thor’s face was filled with concern, when he said this, and his fingers touched the mark with utmost gentleness.

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

“A little,” Loki admitted. It was a lie. It hurt like Hel, but he wouldn’t tell.

“I had no idea.” Loki smiled, raking his fingers through Thor’s hair.

“I know.” The God of Thunder kissed the crack over his heart and Loki closed his eyes, embracing the feeling.

Thor’s lips trailed other parts of the lines as well. He flicked his tongue over Loki’s dark nipples often, when he got close to them and soon the Jotun was hard again, their erections rubbing together occasionally as the two moved in their tangled embrace.

“I need you. I want you,” Loki moaned into Thor’s ear, feeling as his shaft twitched when he said those words.

“Turn around,” Thor ordered, standing up. Loki guided him to some oil before he shifted on the bed, so he was on his hands and knees.

“Oh,” the God breathed out. “You’re so gorgeous.” He poured some of the oil over Loki’s cheeks, watching as the substance dripped over them, some of it collecting at his furled hole. He slicked his fingers next, carefully setting the vile aside, before standing behind Loki to touch him.

The Jotun was shaking in anticipation when Thor’s index finger playfully circled his dark blue entrance, and he had to use all of his strength not to scold the older man for teasing him, but then the finger slid inside with more ease than they expected.

He explored the silky walks, searching for places that had more nerve endings huddled together, and that made Loki make the most beautiful sounds. He took his time before he added another finger, curling them and stretching the tight passage. Thor watched the muscles of Loki’s legs contract and he used his free hand to hold the young man steady. As he curled his arms round Loki’s waist, brushed against the head of his member, causing Loki to cry out.

“Thor, please, I waited so long to have you inside me, again.” Loki wasn’t exactly sure how he managed to form a coherent sentence when he had Thor’s fingers inside of him and he wasn’t even sure he said what he thought he said, but Thor understood, and he withdrew his fingers, climbing on the bed behind Loki. He positioned himself, using the oil on his hands to cover the massive organ with it, before he pushed in. Slowly and intimately.

The stretch Loki felt when the bulbous head breached him was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t find himself to stop Thor. No. He wanted anything but Thor to stop. Thor was gentle with him though. The same way he was gentle when they did this the first time. Loki thought that there was no way he could forget the feeling, but it felt new again.

“Relax,” Thor whispered to his ear, pressing his chest to Loki’s back and massaging his belly. “Let me in.” Those words had bigger meaning than they seemed to have, and Loki knew exactly what he was trying to say. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Thor and the way he was filling him. Because that felt amazing, being filled, and the unpleasantness of being stretch so much was slowly fading and then there was just _Thor._

He moved cautiously at first, not risking hurting Loki, but it was painful, because he wanted the Jotun so much and his wild passions were driving him insane. Once Loki started panting and moaning heavily, he dared to speed up his movements. It felt divine. Loki’s skin was cold but he was burning hot inside.

Loki arched his back, lifting his arse even higher. The slight change of angle felt almost too good. Almost. He gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white and he couldn’t help but lay his forehead down against the mattress. He supported his weight on his elbows and forearms now.

“You feel so damn good,” Thor groaned, bringing his hand to Loki’s manhood to tug on it. Loki yelped. He felt saliva dip down his chin and he knew that his cheeks were dark shade of purple. He felt ashamed of being so torn apart under the large man, but it felt so, so good.

The blonde noticed his struggle and he granted him an especially rough thrust.

“It’s ok, gorgeous. Cum for me, darling,” he invited the younger man. It was the last word that threw him over the edge again. _Darling._ Thor called him darling the last time and he still called him this sweet name after Loki thought he messed up everything.

Loki spilled, his semen dripping down over Thor’s hand and to the sheets.  

“Oh-oh-oh,” Thor bit Loki’s shoulder when he clenched his walls around him in his pleasant orgasmic cramp, he couldn’t last any longer, shooting white ribbons into the younger man. They collapsed on the bed, Thor still pulsing inside him, his arm not leaving Loki’s waist.

“Oh Norns,” Thor breathed out, panting. _He thought he saw the gates of Valhalla for a second_. He only realized he said it out loud when Loki giggled and muttered: “Same. Twice.” Thor laughed and pushed Loki closer to him. There was a forming bruise on Loki’s neck, but he didn’t seem to care. Loki turned in his embrace to face the other man.  

“I feel sticky,” Loki complained, smiling. Thor looked behind his shoulder to watch his cum drip down Loki’s inner thigh. It was obscene. He loved it.

“We should bath,” Thor noted and Loki nodded his head. Neither one of them moved.

“Are you hungry?” Loki enquired.

“Yes. We left before the feast.”

“Sigyn is going to be angry with both of us, when she finds out we left.” Thor pulled Loki’s hair behind his ear.

“I will explain it to her,” Thor offered.

“My business is ruined, you know. I fucked her future husband. Not the best advert,” the Jotun murmured, making the God laugh some more.

“I was never planning to wed her.” Loki nodded his head, he knew that Sigyn wasn’t very keen on marrying the prince either. Thor sit up on the bed. “We really should wash up. Do you have running water in here?” Loki shook his head.

“No, but there’s a well behind the house and I can boil some water. I have a tub. I usually bathe in the stream though.” Thor felt a little guilty for leaving Loki at a place that doesn’t even have a running water, but the healer didn’t seem to care.

“Maybe we can eat something little before we go there?” Loki agreed and stood up. His knees were weak when he reached for a robe. He went to wash his hands and he tried to ignore the feeling of Thor’s semen dripping down his leg or the fact that he liked it.

Loki boiled a soup he made yesterday. It was simple cream made of carrot, potatoes and celery root. He spiced it with sage and garlic and its smell quickly filled the small cottage. He had some bread he bought on the market and even though the meal might had seemed poor, it was a good dish.

He caught Thor stretching in corner of his eye and the sight made him smile. It looked so home-like. Cosy. Thor put on his tunic and Loki fixed his robe, before he reached for two bowls.

They ate in silence, sitting across each other at a table that was too small for both of them. Their knees were constantly brushing against each other.

“You are a good cook,” Thor praised him, enjoying the mixture of herbs in his meal.

“Thank you. I find cooking very calming. It’s kind of like mixing potions.”

“Yes, your potions.” Thor set his bowl aside for a second, playing with a piece of fresh smelling bread. Its crust was crunchy, but the pastry was otherwise soft. “People talked about some healer in the palace, I had suspicion that it might be you considering the timing. So, you chose to heal instead of killing, that is noble.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to do so without you.”

“Perhaps,” Thor murmured. “I could use a healer of your calibre.”

“Is something troubling you, Thor?” the Jotun asked with honest concern.

“No!” the other assured him quickly. “Though it might. I often acquire a wound or two in battles or in sparring and I am the heir of Asgard, I feel like I should have a master healer, don’t you think?”

“Are you asking me to move to the palace so you can have me anytime you desire?” Loki lifted one of his eyebrows. He pretended to be amused, but he was secretly touched. He did enjoy the solitude of his new home, but he would like to spend more time with Thor just so he could see if _this_ leads somewhere.

“I am asking you to live in luxury you deserve. Your lines may tell that you are no longer prince, but in your heart, you still are one, even if I am the only one who knows. You can still help anyone you want. Boil your potions, mix your teas, pick your herbs – in fact, plant as many as you want in the royal gardens, but I can’t stay away from you anymore.” Thor stood up, walked around the table and grabbed Loki’s hands in his. “Come with me, please.”

“Ask me again in the morning. It’s after midnight and nothing should be decided in these hours of the day.” Thor was satisfied with the answer. He kissed Loki’s knuckles and stood up. They finished their meal and left to cottage.

Loki was still wearing his robe and Thor didn’t care to put on anything else but his red tunic that barely covered his muscular backside, but they didn’t have to worry about being seen. Those who were not yet asleep were probably on Sigyn’s ball.

The water in the stream was silver in moonlight and the pair shed their clothes quickly. They held hands as they entered their favourite place and they wouldn’t stop until water covered them both up to their waists.

“You cut your hair,” Thor commented as if he only noticed now, touching the end of Loki’s black hair and the younger smiled.

 “Yes.”

“Will you grow it again?” It was more of a request than question and Loki tilted his head to the side, leaning into Thor’s touch.

“I might.” This put smile on Thor’s lips. Loki brought his wet hands to Thor’s chest, washing the sweat and cum off his golden skin.

They washed each other slowly, enjoying the soft touches, but as the night progressed and the sky started to look a little lighter, signalling that the sunrise is close, they both felt something heavy in their stomach.

They got off the water and sat down on a large rock to watch the sunrise. Loki rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and the large man wrapped his arm around him. He was still amazed by Loki’s true appearance. When the sky started turning purple, Thor tilted Loki’s head by placing two fingers on his chin and kissed him with utmost gentleness. Even when their lips touched in a manner which could be hardly described as passionate, it created little bolts of electricity on Thor’s skin. They shifted and Thor nearly wrapped his legs around the Jotun. Loki’s arms found their place around Thor’s neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues explored each other.

The God’s rough hands roamed around the younger man’s back, tracing his heritage lines blindly. Loki wiggled to loop his legs in the space between Thor’s thighs and elbows and they nearly looked like a one body now.

Thor brought his attention to Loki’s neck. He granted a significant number of kisses to its skin and he earned a similarly large amount of moans back. They were rocking against each other, their erections caught between their still faintly wet bellies.

Loki’s fingers dug into Thor’s back when he felt two fingers breach him at once. He whimpered and Thor shushed him with: “It’s alright, darling. I am here. I’ve got you.”

He rubbed the tips of his fingers inside Loki, stimulating all the good places.

The morning sun made Thor’s hair look like a liquid gold and Loki thought that he could spend eternity just watching the locks fall down his shoulders. He wrapped one of the strands around his fingers, curling it and then letting it down again, all while Thor was working his fingers inside him.

Third finger came in, causing Loki to shut his eyes for a second. He was still a little slick and lose, but that didn’t mean the preparation wasn’t important. Thor used his free hand to draw soothing circles on Loki’s back while the Jotun was clenching to his body.

“Enough, enough, enough,” Loki panted into his ear, rocking towards his fingers. Thor stilled his movement cautiously, leaning back to see Loki’s flushed face.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, but Loki shook his head furiously.

“No, I want you inside me.” Loki hated how weak he felt in Thor’s arms, but he also loved every second of it. Thor pulled out his fingers to position himself to Loki’s impatient hole and he let the younger one to take the lead. Loki sunk down fast at first, not realizing he should go slow, so he stopped when Thor was just halfway in and he wiggled, before he continued taking him in. And there it was again. The feeling of perfect fullness. He tilted his head to the rising sun as he lifted his hips before bringing them back down until they touched the top of Thor’s thighs. Now they really were one.

Thor grabbed his hips, helping him with the movement that was a little clumsy due to his lack of experience and soon the moved in unison. Their moans and cries of passion got blended together. They could feel the first rays of sun licking their skin as Loki worked himself on his lover. Thor used the angle to suck on sensitive dark blue nipples, feeling as Loki’s manliness twitched against his belly. He threw his head back, the morning sun turned his chin purple and his wet hair no longer looked black, but it was full of highlights.

Loki put his hands onto Thor’s shoulders to support himself, scratching him every time he hit the right place inside himself. He would jerk a little which created a similar reaction with Thor. It only took a faint touch of Thor’s thumb on the head of his shaft to cum, soiling the newly washed skin.

The God followed him into the state of complete bliss and he filled Loki even though it was their second time making love that night.

They stayed like this for a second, holding each other in tight embrace, before they washed in the stream again quickly and walked back to the cottage in silent. Thor grabbed Loki’s hands and entwined their fingers together. Loki vaguely registered the way Thor’s thumb caressed his knuckles here and there, but he was too buried in his own thoughts. He had to decide once the day comes. Just like the last time, but it was different. Even though…Thor might not want to see him again if he decides badly.

“I am tired,” murmured Loki when they climbed up the couple of stairs to his porch.

“Me too,” replied Thor. The fire in the fireplace died down almost completely, but Loki didn’t care for restoring it. He got into bed and the prince took the free place next to him, before covering them both with a blanket. Loki automatically curled to his side, breathing in Thor’s smell. The large man kissed his temple before they fell asleep.

 

They woke a couple hours later, when the sun was high on the sky and the forest around them was alive. The birds were singing loudly over each other and the trees where whispering their own song in the light breeze. Thor was awake a little earlier and he used his time to stare at the naked Jotun in his arms. He knew that his skin would turn back to how he saw it the first time soon and he wondered if Loki accepts his offer. He couldn’t tell. He seemed rather keen of his company last night, but what if he decides that he doesn’t want to see Thor ever again.

When Loki opened his red eyes, they didn’t signal that he wouldn’t enjoy seeing Thor by his side. In fact, his lips curled into a satisfied smile. Thor planted a little kiss on the tip of his nose and Loki giggled, his voice was deep and dark and he cleared his throat to get it back to normal.

“I hope you didn’t catch a cold last night,” Thor said.

“I am Jotun. I would hardly catch a cold. I am just a bit sore I guess and tired. I am still tired. I could go for another nap.” He shifted into sitting position regardless of his words and he looked at his lover. “Go on.”

“Go on what?” the God didn’t understand.

“Ask me again. Ask me the same thing you asked last night.” Thor couldn’t read Loki’s voice and so his question came out a little unsure.

“Would you like to leave to the palace with me? To be my personal healer.” Loki tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about it, but Thor could see the twitch in one of the corners of his lips.

“I think I might like to give it a try.” Thor’s face lit up with a wide grin as he tackled Loki back on the bed, trying to kiss.

“No, don’t. Ew. Morning breath. Let go of me, you oaf,” Loki protested wriggling under him, but Thor didn’t care and kept attacking his lips with hasty kisses. “I would have never agreed knowing that this would be your reaction. I agreed to be your healer, not your husband.” Thor chuckled at his complains and he let go of the man to lie on his side to study his face closely. The Jotun changed his skin back to pale and he moved so his nose touched Thor’s slightly.

“I am going to take all of my books with me this time,” Loki whispered.

“I will help you carry them.”

 

 


End file.
